Playlist of Love
by Sapphire-smth
Summary: Unrelated ficlets about Kudou Shinichi based on my song playlist. Mostly fluffy goodness, but there's few angst here and there. KaiShin, onesided ShinRan. Slash. Enjoy!


_So i've been religiously visiting KaiShin tag and feel the urge to write something. But seeing as i can't write anything more than 500 words, i decided to write ficlets instead lol. As always, beware of terrible grammar, and typos. Enjoy!_

* * *

1\. Satisfied - Hamilton (138)

* * *

Ran held her glass up in the air, her voice loud in the ballroom. "A toss to the groom!"

"To the groom!" The guest echoed.

"To the...other groom!" Once again, the guest echoed, although with a slight giggle this time. "To the other groom!"

Now, she tilted her glass to Shinichi, mimicking a clink of glass. "To the union, and the hope that you provide, may you always be satisfied." She bring the glass of wine to her mouth, peoples following her. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Silently, she drank her wine, a somber smile hidden behind the glass. "Hope you're happy with Kuroba, Shinichi."

Because even if she did not find happiness, at least she hope her beloved would find his own.

* * *

2\. Ruelle - War of Hearts (132)

* * *

" _I can't help in love with you,_

 _Even though, I try not too..._

 _I can't help but want you,_

 _I know that I die without you..."_

Shinichi quirks a wry smile when his ears catch a verse of the song came from the radio on the counter of the coffee shop he was sitting in. Great, apparently now even the radio is forcing him to think about his feeling toward a certain someone.

"Of course there would be a song like this," he mumbled, sarcasm dripping in every words. Even so, he can't help but sigh, finding the lyrics way too close to home. After all-

 _-of all the people on earth, why does he have to fall for a gentleman thief?_

* * *

3\. The Vamps ft. Demi Lovato - Somebody to You (224)

* * *

Shinichi never really care about anything that's not a case. He can effortlessly get an A in class (A+ if he really tries), his parents always send too much money for him that he usually just use 1/3 of it and let the rest dust off at his bank account, even his face don't need much, with a skin that: _"Smooth as fuck, what the fuck, Kudou?"_ , according to Sonoko.

Of course, that's include romance too.

So that's why, when Nakamori Aoko (Ran's new friend) brought a black haired guy with a too bright smile on his face, he completely froze when a first thought that came to his mind are,

 _You're beautiful._

That thought escalated further when the guy ( _KaitoKaitoKaito_ , his mind frantically keeping the information when Nakamori-san introduces him) pulled out a red rose for him when the girls each got yellow roses.

 _What do this mean?!_

(Shinichi felt like his brain suddenly got an error message.)

Kaito grin, his smile somehow turned even prettier when he tucked the rose between Shinichi's ear. "Thank you, darling. You're beautiful too."

" _Fuck."_

The grin turned feral, putting his mouth near the detective's ear, he purred. _"Gladly."_

* * *

4\. Shawn Mendes ft. Camila Cabello - I Know What You Did Last Summer (154)

* * *

"I know what you did last summer." Kaito declared suddenly in a Sunday afternoon, the library door still moving because of his dramatic entrance.

Barely faltering on his book, Shinichi calmly turn the page of _The Sign of Four._ Oh, this is his favorite part. "So?"

Kaito expression falter slightly, "I said I know what you did last summer!" his tone insisting. He resisted the urge to stomp his feet.

"And I repeat, _so_?"

"Ugh, _Shin-chan!_ " He did stomp his feet this time.

Sensing his boyfriend is going to cry if he keep this up, Shinichi close his book carefully and put it down on the coffee table. He leaned on his chair, opening his arms to let the magician sit on his lap. Kaito gladly did so, practically leaping onto the detective's arms.

"Alright then, tell me all about your stalker-ish tendencies last summer."

* * *

5\. Melanie Martinez - Carousel (214)

* * *

Ran sighed forlornly, heart heavy as she stared out into the night sky. Her brain keep replaying the scene that afternoon.

" _I'm sorry, Ran. I'm not the Shinichi that you fell in love with, and honestly, i'm glad. Because you deserve better than me. You deserve someone who tell you the truth without keeping anything from you. You deserve someone who can protect you," His tone turned bitter. "you don't deserve a coward like me."_

" _But Shinichi!" She tried to protest. "You're not a coward! You're keeping everyone safe! And... I love-"_

" _Please, Ran," Shinichi cut off, he held her hands in his grip. "I-I can't keep you safe, you don't deserve someone who disappear years without reasons. Please," He lightly kissed her fingers, staring at her eyes that is filled with tears. "do it for me."_

At the back of her mind, Ran knows, and fully understand. Shinichi needs someone who can keep up with him. With his mind, with his job, with his detective tendencies, with everything that's happening around him.

And she accept that it might not be her.

* * *

6\. Bruno Mars - Versace on the Floor (214)

* * *

"You know," Kaito starts, eyeing the pile of clothes on the bed. "This isn't exactly what I meant when I said we should enact _Versace on the Floor_."

Shinichi blinked, putting his best innocent smile. Kaito immediately sees through him. "You don't?" he tilted his head in a certain angle that he knows Kaito's favorite. Apparently it makes him look 'adorably confused'.

Kaito shoot him an incredulous look. Shinichi snigger.

"How about this, you pick one clothes from my closet, but _only_ from my closet. You can't summon it, make it appear with your magic, or anything like that. Deal?"

Although slightly disappointed from the requirement, Kaito grinned. "Really?!"

Shinichi, who already turned back to his wardrobe missed the mischievous glint on his boyfriend's eyes. "Yeah."

After all, what's the worst that could happen?

(Few hours later, Shinichi is very much regretting his decision as he's wearing a white wedding gown with frilly laces, complete with a veil. How was he supposed to know his mother put her wedding dress on his closet?)

(On the other hand, Kaito might or might not gotten his wish after all.)

* * *

7\. Helpless - Hamilton (345)

* * *

Honestly, knowing his dear Tantei-kun is actually the missing Meitantei-san never prepared Kaito for the real thing.

Sure, he'd seen enough coverage of the original Tantei-kun's face to recognize him, the news of Beika's beloved detective taking down the Black Organization was such a big news that it even still airs few weeks later in Ekoda. Not that he personally tape every newspaper with Kudou's face on his wall. Not at all.

(He totally did)

But now that he stand in front of his Tantei-kun, Kaito is forced to admit that the media didn't give that face justice. Fuck, why is Tantei-kun have to be so _so_ -

 _handsome?_

Forcing his signature KID's smirk on his face, Kaito forces himself not to drool as he stared at the azure blue eyes of his favorite detective. The rest of his face covered with sweat and red hue that just made him more delectable. That red lips seems so plump, he has to restrain the urge to bite it until it bleed.

" _KID_!" Tantei-kun growl. He would love to hear that sound again, preferably in his bed. Or Tantei-kun's bed. Either way would be fine.

"Hello again, Tantei-kun~ Glad to see you got your body back," Kaito then let out a small lecherous grin. "Now I won't have to hold myself back..."

Tantei-kun blinked. Ah, he looks so adorable, wonder what kind of faces he can make in bed...

"What do you mean?" his detective ask, his tone suspicious. Kaito step closer, slyly putting the gem on the detective's pocket, his other hand grip the other man chin. Kaito delightfully noted that Tante-kun didn't step back, which at least mean that his advances wasn't _completely_ unwanted. He really didn't want to feel the soccer ball.

"This."

And with that, he deleted the remaining spaces between them and captures the other mouth into a chaste kiss.

* * *

8\. Coffee - BTS (149)

* * *

Shinichi is not a sappy person, but if he would describe his and Kaito first date using coffee analogy, it would be Caramel Macchiato.

 _Sweet, decadent, and full of promises._

Kaito is like the cream to his bitter Espresso. The sun to his gloomy life. The Watson to his Holmes. The...boat to his sinking life. Maybe?

(He's not very good at analogy, if it's not obvious.)

Coffee is definitely a part of their life. He who can't wake up before at least 3 glass of coffee in the morning, and Kaito who prefer his coffee with so much cream and sugar that Shinichi is hesitant to call it coffee.

They are like day and night, and they complete each other.

That's why, he hope their relationship wouldn't ended like Americano, sweet at the beginning, and bitter at the end.*

* * *

9\. Shape of You - Ed Sheeran (421)

* * *

Kaito sat at one of the cafe table, his eyes focused on his assignment while keeping one of his ears open for his order. It was a particularly quiet Sunday morning, probably because people are still sleeping during morning weekend.

The barista called out his name and he stand up, taking a moment to stretch his body. The KID heist last night was surprisingly exhausting. With the newest addition of Kudou Shinichi (the original body of his Tantei-kun), the police were tiny bit closer of catching him.

Just a tiny bit though, in the end, only Kudou-kun managed to catch up to him. Disappointing.

(Not really, because of that, he could stare at Kudou's face, which he did)

After taking his drink from the barista, he sat down again, this time focusing only on his assignment.

Maybe that's why he was startled when a cup of black coffee was put down on his table. He managed to let out a, "I didn't-", when he froze, staring at the familiar (and beautiful) face of _Kudou Shinichi_.

Taking no mind of a frozen Kaito, Shinichi calmly sit on the other chair. He take a sip from his coffee, "Hello, KID."

 _Act dumb, act dumb._ "Uh, sorry? I'm not-"

A glare was shot at his way. "Please cut the crap. I am exhausted from your heist last night. The least you can do is allowing me to drink my coffee."

Kaito shut up, because he doesn't want to became the victim of the Almighty Soccer Ball. After few minutes of silence, Kaito can't take it anymore and blurt out a, " _How do you know?!_ "

"You mean aside from the _obvious_ similarities between both of your faces?" deadpanned Shinichi.

Kaito stared at him.

"...Also Hakuba told me about his suspicion and want me to confirm. Don't worry though, I won't turn you over to the police _or_ Hakuba. I'm still holding a grudge against him when I was Conan."

Wow, Kudou is surprisingly chatty after his coffee.

"...What do you want?" Kaito asked, sounding defeated. Shinichi hummed, eyes glinting with something that he can't read. "You."

"... _Excuse me?_ "

Shinichi drank the last bit of his coffee and stood up. Placing a scrap of paper on the table, he threw Kaito a wink. "You. Also, I hope you won't mind paying for my coffee. Here's my number, call me."

* * *

10\. GOT7 - Fly (267)

* * *

Love is a lot like flying, Shinichi mused. He leaned against the handle of the balcony, humming as his eyes stared at the festive fireworks, no doubt courtesy of Kaito KID-his boyfriend.

He can see a speck of white flying through the air, tiny figures of police officers chasing him. He can practically hear their enraged screams. Anyway, back to his earlier thought.

Love is a lot like flying. You either rise, or fall. Up, or down.

It takes a lot of pride for him to admit that he's afraid. But he is. Of this relationship, of whether they rise, or fall head first to the ground. Kaito made him feel feelings that he never knew he could be capable of. Feelings that Ran never quite achieve.

"Why the sad expression, dear?"

Silky voice came from behind him, the only warning Shinichi get before a pair of gloved hands embraced his waist, the thief's head resting on his shoulder. Shinichi leaned on the magician's chest, feeling the tension quite literally left his shoulder.

 _Let's fly, go higher up before we fall, crash and burn._

"...I love you."

The reply came immediately, "I love you too." A silence, before, "What happened, darling?"

The detective shakes his head, angling it to kiss the thief's mouth on a chaste kiss. Looking deeply into the other eyes, he whispered softly.

"Let's be together forever."

 _Let's fly, high into the heaven where no one can make us fall._

* * *

 _End._

Hello people~! I came back with a KaiShin fic this time! I haven't write in _so long_ , i'm afraid i'm getting rusty :(

Hope you guys enjoy this and please leave a review, thank you~

(* : i actually never taste Americano so i didn't know if this is true lol, i just assume from the lyric translation)


End file.
